


Tornado Torres

by GrayRainbow173



Series: Braving the Elements [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Companion Piece, Complete, Multi, Outtakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayRainbow173/pseuds/GrayRainbow173
Summary: Companion piece to my story Compressed Air with some missing scenes but (mostly) told from the perspectives of B'Elanna and Tom.Won't make much sense if you haven't read 'Compressed Air'. Part seven in my series 'Braving the Elements' but it is mostly written for fun and because some of you were interested.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Series: Braving the Elements [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894309
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Tornado Torres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demertriss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demertriss/gifts).



> Thank you for reading and for letting me know what you thought of the fight scene in 'Compressed Air'. Without those comments, this story wouldn't exist. 
> 
> It consists of three parts that all happen on different points in the story and in the end we come back to Seven and Kathryn. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Compressed Air – Chapter 7_

“Tuvok, I leave these two in your capable hands.” The Captain’s voice reached Tom’s ears but he kept his eyes trained on B’Elanna who was staring ahead into space. He wanted to catch her gaze, to plead with his eyes for her to calm down and hear him out. But her eyes avoided him completely and that was usually not a good sign for what was to come.

“But maybe you should give Mr. and Mrs. Paris some time to reunite first.” That last sentence from the Captain made Tom look back at her. She was smiling knowingly and the tingle of fear he had felt now spread throughout his whole body. 

He watched as the Captain took Seven’s hand and pulled her away towards the doors and out of harm’s way. Taking the possible buffer of the Captain’s presence with them. He quickly glanced back at Tuvok who only raised one of his eyebrows at him and then took a step back. Granting the Captain’s request.

Tom’s eyes flew to Harry, looking for some sort of rescue from his friend but Harry’s face looked almost as scared as it had when the Captain had come to the Brig to talk to them the morning after their prank.

There was no escape, so he slowly turned his attention back to his wife. He watched as she took some quick breaths. He quickly opened his mouth, hoping that he could speak first but then the yelling started.

“You are such a petaQ! A taHqeq!” B’Elanna screamed at him and the Klingon came out like growls. Every time she used Klingon to yell at him the aggression in her voice rose and Tom knew she was really upset.

“I can’t believe I married such an imbecile! Why on Earth would you think that stupid prank was going to be funny! Hu'tegh! You always do these ridiculous things!” B’Elanna almost tripped over her words and every one of them struck Tom as if she was hitting him. 

He opened his mouth to speak again but he couldn’t get a word in edgewise. He knew it was better to just let her rant in situations like this one but he was very aware of all the eyes that were on them. He wished they could have done this in their quarters, not in front of the whole Engineering Department, Tuvok and Harry. By now his face must be about the same color as the red in his uniform.

He glanced back at his friend, not entirely sure why and the second he did, he knew it was a mistake.

“Don’t look at him when I talk to you!” B’Elanna took a step closer to him and he had to use all of his willpower not to flinch. “I know very well that this was all your idea. You only dragged him down with you!”

“B’Elanna, really it was not…” Harry tried to speak up but one glance of B’Elanna’s fiery eyes silenced him. Tom was grateful for his friend’s bravery but could not thank him as he did not want to make the same mistake twice by looking away from his wife. 

“B’Elanna, please. I am very sorry. Really, I know it was a stupid…” Tom tried to apologize. 

“This goes beyond stupid, Tom!” B’Elanna was not in a mood to hear him out. “You have no idea what you have done! You can’t comprehend what a joke like that does to this crew. I really thought you had grown up. But it turns out you are still just a child!”

That hurt and Tom straightened his back a little. “I _do_ realize what we have done and we already apologized to the Captain and to Seven! You heard her! She accepted our apology!”

“Well I don’t!” B’Elanna yelled back. 

The following silence was deafening. No one moved and Tom was frantically trying to think of what else to say but couldn’t come up with anything. It probably wouldn’t make any difference anyway.

“Are you done?” Tuvok’s calm voice broke the silence.

Tom turned around to look at him in astonishment. In the background he saw the other crewmembers look at him with a mixture of pity, sympathy, awe and here and there, there were some satisfied smiles. He ignored them and looked back at B’Elanna to give her the opportunity to answer Tuvok’s question.

However, her lips were pressed together in a thin line and no more words came out. Neither Klingon nor English. But for the first time that day, he could see another emotion besides rage in her dark eyes. He didn’t have enough time to place it before she looked away again.

“Yes… I think we’re done.” Tom said quietly, more to B’Elanna than to Tuvok.

“Good. Please follow me.” Tuvok said without any emotion at all. Apparently fights like this one didn’t happen in a Vulcan marriage.

Harry placed his hand on Tom’s shoulder before he turned around to follow the Lieutenant Commander. Tom looked back at B’Elanna one more time but she was staring at the warp coil. 

Feeling defeated but also a little angry that she wouldn’t listen to his explanation nor his apology, he turned around and walked away.

_Compressed Air – Chapter 14_

B’Elanna was tired. She did not sleep well lately. Her mind had come up with all kinds of reasons for that. She was preoccupied with the modifications to the engines, she was nervous for the Thanksgiving party the day after tomorrow, maybe she was still a little on edge because of Halloween…

But her heart knew the real reason. She hated fighting with Tom and not having him next to her in their bed made for some restless nights.

The first day he had come back to their quarters after starting his punishment she had been surprised and a little unprepared. “Why are you here?”

“I live here.” Tom had mumbled at her. “We were released from the Brig remember?”

She hadn’t had enough time to sort through all of her emotions and after their fight in Engineering, she simply didn’t have the energy for it. “You will sleep on the couch.”

After that they had barely said a word to each other. She had taken all of her meals in the Mess Hall and had avoided him as much as possible. However, when Tuvok had asked her who she wanted to do the chores in Engineering, she had immediately asked him for Tom. She wanted to make sure that he was not having fun cleaning the kitchen with Neelix. She would make him work hard, make him sweat. Besides that, they didn’t speak. They would come home at the end of the day and just go to sleep.

She really wanted to go straight to bed now too. Dinner with Icheb, Seven and the Captain had been fun but reminiscing about Thanksgivings from her past had made her feel a little nostalgic. She really hoped that she would beat Tom to their quarters so he couldn’t see the emotion in her eyes.

When she opened the door, however, he was already standing next to his makeshift bed on the couch. There was a rather large and colorful bouquet of flowers in his hands.

“B’Elanna.” The way he said her name made her shiver and she quickly looked down at the flowers. “Please… I can’t take this anymore. It is almost Thanksgiving, my punishment will be over by then… will _you_ stop punishing me too? Please?”

She looked up and could already feel herself melting as she saw the pleading look in his blue eyes, drawing her in. Those eyes would always be her weakness. “Tom…”

“I know it was stupid and I will always feel guilty about this, especially for the pain it caused Seven.” Tom continued but the mentioning of Seven brought B’Elanna back to the revelation from dinner.

“Seven woke up in Sick Bay this morning.” She told him as she took a step back again.

“What? What happened?” Tom asked her.

“She was experimenting with a new lotion. It caused her skin to fall apart. She was experimenting because she is afraid of the Borg inside of her. Because she wants to be human.” B’Elanna knew that she was filling in some gaps here. Seven hadn’t offered such an extensive explanation but B’Elanna had seen it in her eyes. It was the same look she had had when she tried to look less Klingon as a kid. She could relate to it and perhaps that was why she took it to heart so badly.

“She could have died.” She said. 

“Are you blaming me for that as well?” Tom asked her and he looked genuinely hurt. 

“She wouldn’t have done it if it wasn’t for your stupid prank!” She shot back.

“Do you know that? Did she tell you that or are you just trying to blame everything on me?” His voice was stronger now, the pleading replaced with barely controlled anger.

“She didn’t tell me but I _do_ know.” B’Elanna knew it was a weak comeback. But she was tired. Tired of fighting and tired from a rather long day. She just wanted to get to bed so she tried to turn around to walk to the bedroom but Tom’s free hand shot out to stop her.

“Please, B’Elanna.” The pleading tone was back and he held out the flowers again. 

She looked down at the pretty colors and she knew it must have cost him quite a few rations to replicate them. With a sigh she took the flowers and as she did, her hand briefly touched his, causing sparks to fly up her arm.

“Thank you for the flowers.” She mumbled before walking away. It was the best she could do today.

_Compressed Air – Chapter 17_

B’Elanna stared up at the turkey hands that were shaped like her hand and Tom’s. Neelix really had outdone himself this time. The Mess Hall looked spectacular and the food looked amazing, except for the weird looking giant ‘turkey’. There was a sense of family in the room and she felt happy and warm to be there with the rest of the crew.

The Captain’s speech had summarized that feeling perfectly. When she had placed a kiss on Seven’s cheek, B’Elanna couldn’t help but smile. Seven looked amazing in her new dress and even though she still looked a little uncomfortable standing in front of the large crowd, she had looked really happy in that moment.

Suddenly, she felt Tom’s hand slide into her own. She looked down at their joined hands and then up at his face. He was smiling at the turkey hands above their heads and she couldn’t help but think he looked really handsome today.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Tom.” She said in a quiet voice.

He looked down at her in surprise and then an even bigger smile broke out, making his blue eyes sparkle. “Happy Thanksgiving, B’Elanna.”

They were still standing close to the doors, shielded from the rest of the room, so B’Elanna reached up and placed a quick kiss on his lips. “I’m sorry.”

He gently nudged her nose with his. “Me too.”

Then Seven appeared back at their side. Apparently she had dashed back to the safety of the quiet corner as quickly as she could. There was still a slight blush on her cheeks but her eyes were smiling as she pulled the Captain along with her.

“Great speech, Captain.” Tom said as he raised his glass to her.

“Thank you, Tom.” She said, using his first name as she was still beaming with happiness.

“Does this mean that your relationship is officially public now?” Tom asked her and B’Elanna quickly tugged at his hand, afraid that that was a too personal question to ask the Captain. Tom really never learned.

“It is.” The Captain simply replied as she looked back at Seven. 

“Great! Then maybe we could double date sometime?” Tom continued cheerfully and B’Elanna almost choked on her own drink. 

Coughing, she quickly pulled her husband along with her in the general direction of the dinosaur-turkey before he was thrown in the Brig again.

Seven watched as Mr. and Mrs. Paris made their way through the crowd. She was rather confused. First Kathryn had kissed her in public and then Tom had said all those things about their relationship. She looked back at Kathryn but the Captain of Voyager was still beaming at her crew.

“What did Tom mean when he said ‘double date’?” Seven asked. 

“Oh I am not entirely sure if he was serious.” Kathryn laughed. “But it could be fun to try.”

“But what is a double date?” Seven pressed on, eager to get at least some of her confusion cleared up.

“It is a date you share with another couple.” Kathryn answered, turning her attention back to her girlfriend.

“Share? Share how?” Seven felt dizzy as all kinds of ideas started to race through her head.

“Oh Seven, no! Just the activity. Like going to dinner together or playing a game together or something like that.” Kathryn quickly explained with a chuckle. “Don’t worry I am not going to share you in any other way.”

“Good.” Seven sighed with relief and then brought their entwined hands up to her lips to place a kiss on the back of the Captain’s hand before following her into the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> THE END.
> 
> I hope you liked it! I am currently writing the next big story in the series but I am struggling a bit, that's why it was so much fun to write this little one in between. 
> 
> I don't speak Klingon (unfortunately) so I looked up some words online:  
> petaQ = bastard  
> taHqeq = unworthy  
> Hu'tegh = damn  
> Please correct me if I got them wrong.


End file.
